Coruscant Academy
by jasongraces
Summary: From Ahsoka's point of view...High School the Star Wars way! Join Ahsoka as she deals with the drama of moving, fights, crushes and just school! Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilms and George Lucas!
1. Preview

**Coruscant Academy: Preview**

The basic story of Coruscant Academy is about the Clone Wars and regular Star Wars characters, but all in High School!

In the beginning, Ahsoka of course is the new girl at the school and soon befriends Barriss Offee. Similar to the movie Mean Girls, she shows Ahsoka around the school and the groups. First are the Barbie Dolls. The main leader is Padme` Amidala. Padme, a native of Naboo, won Naboo's Next Top Queen and her parents are the rulers of the planet. Next is Satine Kryze. Satine's parents are super rich and are the Duke and Duchess of Mandalore. Last is Aayla Secura. She was the first one to be brought in by a Force Sensitive Scholarship.

Barriss then shows Ahsoka the guys who think they are cool group. It includes: Hondo Ohnaka, Tal Marik, D. Maul, Lando Calrissian, Luke Skywalker (Anakin's younger brother), C. Typho, and Wullf Yularen. The cool guys group includes: Anakin Skywalker, Rex Captain, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, Kit Fisto, Cody Commander, Kitster Banai, C. Argyus, and Eeth Koth.

The really smart guys and girls: Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, N. Panaka, and Nute Gunray. The really weird people: Jar Jar Binks, Dooku Tyranus, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Nala Se. And finally Ahsoka's group: Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Leia Organa (Padme's younger cousin), Shaak Ti, Riyo Chuchi,

She'll also meet the bully gangs: Cad Bane's(Aurra Sing, Bossk, Greedo, and Zam Wesel) Fett Brothers(Jango and Boba fett)

Ahsoka will also meet: Headmaster Yoda, Mr. Windu (Math teacher), Miss Nu (Librarian), Mr. Palpatine (History teacher), Ms. Ventress (English/Reading teacher), Mr. Grievous (Science Teacher), and Mrs. Monthma (Special classes teacher).

Come back in a few days to read the first chapter!!


	2. Chapter 1: Coruscant

Chapter 1: Coruscant

What does he mean Force Sensitive scholarship? Is the headmaster crazy in the head or something? And why was he so short? Is he supposed to be a frickin puppet?? I have no idea why my mother would even bother try sending me here. Coruscant and Shili are like fifty parsecs away. She says "This is great school Soka! Give it a try!" Sure I'll try hating you! Ugh! Well the school is pretty classy. Seems like some nice kids go here and maybe some other odd ones like me who are 'Force Sensitive Scholarship-er-er-ers.' I still have no idea who and what they are!

"Please Student Tano come with Barriss. She will show you your way, yes. Have a nice day to you both, hmm."the creepy headmaster told me. All of a sudden some girl walks up to and says "Oh hello. You mus be Soka." she told me. "Uh yeah. My name is actually Ahsoka not Soka. Geez."

"Please forgive me...Ahsoka. I'll show you the way to your classes. You can also meet my friends!" _She...has friends? Wow that's pretty sad._She walked me over to the main lobby and took me past a couple groups. And then we got to hers. "Oh hi! I'm Riyo and you must be-"

"Ahsoka yeah."

"What a pretty name!" Riyo said to me. This one girl kept looking at me as I stood there. She had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She stood with two other girls. One had blond hair pulled up in a pony-tail and the other was a blue Twi'lek. "Oh don't worry about them their just the haughty people you don't want to talk to." Barriss said to me. "Well you might want to watch out for my cousin. She'll get her boyfriend to beat you up!" said a girl named Leia with her brown hair pulled into what looked like cinnamon buns. "I guess your first lesson is them. We call them the Barbies. They think they're so perfect." Riyo said to me.

"The Barbies?"

"Yep. The one staring at you is Padme Amidala. She is practically the queen of the school. And the blue Twi'lek is Aayla Secura. She's the toughie of the group." Barriss said to me. "The blond is named Satine Kryze. Her parents are the Duke and Duchess of Mandalore."Riyo added. Their groups seems like the-"So Barriss. I see you picked up another nuna? She seems like she's parsecs away from home."Padme interupted. Boy was I right when I made my observation. "And I see she's blushing. Oh wait, that's just her bloody skin." Why can't I just punch her in that pretty little face!? "Listen blood skin, I just want to let you be aware what school yer in now. Not some filthy school for Trogrutas. This school is considered the complete opposite of what you want it to be. And if you think these nerds will help you? You better find a Galactic Lawyer."The Aayla girl next to her started to crack her knuckles. Disgusting. And I'm talking about Padme. Little does she know that I'm afraid of some little Naboo princess, or gang. And I can't make judgements about her boy. By the looks of the guys here, I can take 'em all. She walks away towards the lockers walking with a runway strut. People like that give me the courage I need.

"Wow. I really thought that Aayla was gonna pound the fudge outta you."Riyo said to me.

"You guys relize I'm not afraid of her?"

"Huh? How could you?"Barriss exclaimed to me. "I'm afraid of her and her boyfriend and that Aayla chick."

"Well I want to then meet this 'boyfriend' of hers and see how tough he is!"

"That's impossible! He's got his possy! The Super Hotties, we call them. Come to think of it, it doesn't match them all."

"Well I'm glad that they're not called fudge. 'Cause that's what they'll be when I done with them."

"Hold the comlink! Why do you want to fight them anyway?" What a stupid question Riyo.

"Um hello? I for one want to get the main fighter outta the way. Then move to his buds, then to Aayla and Satine. Finally to Padme to create the peanut butter swirls."Ah I do love fudge with peanut butter swirls... "Or you could hire someone to get the guys while you take care of the girls!" Barriss suggested to me. "Who?" I annoyingly asked. "Well there's The Fett Brothers or Bane."

"Where can we meet them?"

"Today in the cafe`." Barriss said with side of evil to her tone. Ow...kinda creepy.


	3. Chapter 2: Hot Spot

Chapter 2: Hot Spot

"Oh god those B's stole our table!" Barriss shouted loudly. Apparently, we were suppose to sit right in front of the lunch lines. All of a sudden a girl's voice calls over to me:Padme. "Hey Sukie! Wanna sit with us?"

"Uh not even if I get to wear the crown."

"Girls, take a seat now." Ms. Ventress said. "Or would you rather sit with some other friends." She points to a table with a Gungan at it.

"Oh no we're fine." Barriss replied joyfully. Sitting diagonaly from them was a boys table. "Oh there they are. The hotties sitting in the Hot Spot."

"Those are the Super Hotties? Wow. More like Super Hottie. One guy sitting there is hot! The others are duds!" It was so true. My only guess was that he was taken by the Barbie Leader.

"Over there is where you'll get your fighting help." Riyo points me to a table with a tougher looking crowd. And yes, they definitely could take down the hottie.

"I think the Fett's would be your best choice." Barriss said before I walked over. They stared at me when I walked over.

"Uh hi. My friends told me that you guys can help me with a problem?"

"Math problem is it? We can not help you there." The younger looking one said to me.

"But with the Cool Guys...there is where we can help you."

"Oh that's great cause that's what I came here for. Ya see, this girl, Padme, is really ticking me off and I'm planning to fight her. I need you two to go get rid of her boyfreind-"

"Skywalker huh? Hmm. Did not relize that was your target."

"You'll have to pay a little sum on that princess. Skywalker owns some lunch money on Bane. We have been sent to retrieve the money, full price. And to let you know, we do have interest."

"Uh yeah that's great. So anyway about...Skywalker. Can you please help me?"

"Of course princess. 100 credits. Payed in advanced. 2 weeks is 120, 4 weeks is 140 and longer is 200. If you want the Fett's to help we'll expect the money early Monday morning."

"100 credits? Uh sure whatever. Um what did you say your names were again?"

"Speak of our names, we didn't, and our names are our own business." What creeps. I then turned around and began think _Where am I going to get 100 Republic credits? _I'm sure Barriss wouldn't mind me borrowing some. "So did you get the boys to fight them?" Barriss asked me when I returned. "Uh yeah. What are their names?"

"Who knows. We don't. They'll hunt Anakin for you? I kinda wish I could chase after him."

"Oh me too." Riyo added.

"Focus guys! I'm just happy that is out of my way."

"Isn't one of them dating Aayla? They would surely tell her. And Aayla would tell Padme." The cinnamon bun girl said. "I'd watch your back Tano til' the fight."


	4. Chapter 3: Padme's View

Chapter 3: Padme's View

**Note:**This chapter is told in Padme's view NOT Ahsoka's.

* * *

"What?? She did what? Aayla you tell Boba that as soon as he is handed the money, run. I don't want bloody skin to get what she wants. Especially if it is after Ani." How could Boba do this. I let the lunch money slide and wait-"Because she's going to take care of me?? That's it. I'll get Ani on her. Like ya know, to beat her up. Not the other."

"Whatever you say. Do you think she'll really get you and even go threw with this?" Satine asked me. "I hope not, Satine."

"Well I hate to say that I'm glad she's on you and not me. Obi wouldn't be abled to handle the Fetts'. Now Anakin, yeah."

"Thanks Teen. I'll have to talk to him. Ya know to make sure he's aware." Now to find Anakin. He'll probably be with his gorup. (Padme and Satine walk down many halls until going into the main lobby to find him there with Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody.)

"Hey Ani. Did anyone tell you what that new girl's gonna do?"

"No, why? And there's a new girl, since when? Is she cute?"

"Shutup. There's no one cuter than me."

"Oh I'm just kidding. But what it is?"

"Boba and Jango are after you again. The new girl, Ahsoka, set them up to get you."

"Why?"

"Apparently, she knows that you'll come to defend me if she goes after me and that leaves you totally open to help me."

"Hmm smart girl. But why does she want to go after you?"

"In my personal opinion, I think she's jealous." Satine has good point but I know the real reason. "I was kinda talkin' smack about her so..."

"Oh well that makes sense. So your sayin, that you want me to get her? I'll do it, if that's what you want?"

"Yes! Thank you so much baby!" I think Ahsoka won't stand a chance now! For all I know when she sees Ani, she'll probably go cry to Barriss.  
(Padme and Satine leave the lobby)

"This fight should be interesting. Aayla will show her who's boss." I was sure of that.


	5. HoloGram Message from the Master

**A HoloGram message from the author…**

**Hey everyone! I'm a little stuck on what I should do next. I'll make a poll to vote! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!**

The choices:

A) Anakin starts to spy on Ahsoka and Ahsoka and Anakin start getting close.

B) The big fight scene next

C) (If I do A) Padme finds out about this

-Breaks up with Anakin

-Anakin goes out with Ahsoka

D) Anakin goes against his word to Padme

-This does not mean that he loves Ahsoka

E) Everything goes as planned and Ahsoka has a miserable year

F) Anakin starts spying on Ahsoka and Ahsoka falls in love with Anakin:note:Anakin will know that Ahsoka likes him, he then starts hugging and kissing Padme in front of her.

*Forget the poll! Review to choose!!

Either A,B,C,D,E,F, or A & C.


	6. Chapter 4: Snooping Around

I finally know how the stories going to continue!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Snooping Around

**Note:** This is told in Anakin's view.

"So you want me to come help you?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"Yes. I need you to keep the Fetts' off my back. Got it?"

"Ok, but…who's gonna watch the girls while we do this?"

Man does he ask a lot of questions.

"They'll be fine cause I'll be with Ahsoka distracting her from them." That should answer the rest of his stupid questions.

"But then-"

"SHUTUP! God you ask too many questions! The Fetts' will be looking for me everywhere, so stay sharp."((hehe, that's funny cause he said that in the Clone Wars episodes))

(Anakin and Obi-Wan walk into the hall and then hide when they hear Ahsoka coming.)

"I think Rex is the cutest!" Barriss said.

"No no, Cody and Skywalker are!" Riyo exclaimed.

"Guys please!" Ahsoka finally said. "Are you three gonna help me or what?"

"You're still talking about the fight? Ugh. Just forget about it. You'll win you know?" Barriss told Ahsoka.

"Remember the surround circle we were talking about? The five of us against three? They have no chance. I'm trying to push next Friday. It'll give the Fett guy some time." Ahsoka replied to Barriss.

(Bell rings)

"C'mon let's go guys." Leia said.

(The girls leave the hall and Anakin and Obi-Wan come out from their hiding spots.)

"C'mon let's go tell Padme." I said.

* * *

"So you're saying, she's trying to gang up on me?? Those five will never beat us. Especially with blood skin as there leader."

"Ahsoka also said he wants to have it next Friday. She never said a time though."

"Well get other friends or you personally get the time."

"I will. I already have Obi-Wan to go after Boba this week so he'll be takin' care of when you finally fight-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. I never said I was going to fight?! That's why I have you. And why I have Aayla. Me fighting, no way."

"I've seen you pack a punch, like on Luke when he was 2nd grade."

"Sweetie that was like ten years ago-"

"You almost hit Ahsoka I think?" Satine oddly added.

"A no I wasn't."

"If you have to fight you will. I'm gonna go intro myself to this Ahsoka character."

(Anakin kisses Padme on her cheek and walks away from the group.)


	7. Chapter 5: My Money

AHHHHH!! YOU'LL ALL BE SO HAPPY!!! I HAVE OPENED THE HOLOCRON AND FOUND SOOO MANY GOOD IDEAS!!! Enjoy, Review Review Review!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: My Money

"Ugh. Where are they? If they want their money, they should be here by now." If I was coming to school and I knew I'd be getting money, I'd be here in a heartbeat.

"Ahsoka Tano. We have come to receive the money."

"Finally you're here! Ok 100 credits all here and-"

"Umm, thank you."

"Now to discuss the strategy." (The two boys then fled the cafeteria) "Hey wait! Where are you? Ugh!"

"They took your money?"

"AHH! God you scared me." I hate when people do that.

"Sorry. I'm Anakin. I heard you're after me?"

"Oh you're A-a-anakin?!"

"Uh, yeah. Listen I heard about the whole fight thing. I promise to stay back from it all. And I hate to say but you just lost 100 credits. They cannot be trusted. Padme told them to run. She doesn't want you to get the upper hand."

"I-I-I'm sorry. Real-l-ly. I got a little carried away with her being so mean and rude to me."

"She forgets about it easily. Good news is she won't be fighting you and neither will I."

"What?"

"She won't fight and thinks I will. Aayla will too. You'll fight Aayla though. The five of you on her, she's dead poodoo."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah of course."

(Anakin winks at Ahsoka and walks away. Meanwhile, Barriss watched the whole thing.)

"So Ahsoka. What was that all about?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't realize you and Anakin were an item."

"We're not. He just wanted to talk to me about the fight thing. That's all."

"Oh. Huh. Cause for some reason your eyes just met."

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously likes you. You two seem to…ya know…CLICK!"

"Well…he is pretty cute."

"Oh puh-lease. He's the hottest guy here!"

"Whatever. I'll see you later, Ok?"

"Yeah later." (Ahsoka walks away. Riyo and Leia walk up to Barriss.)

"Hmm. Weird those two." Leia said.

"Yes. We need to get more info on this."

"So we're gonna use Ahsoka?" Riyo said sounding astonished.

"Yep. Anything to get the info out of Anakin."

"Good. I'm really catching on to this drama crap." Leia said.


	8. Chapter 6: Movie Date

Chapter 6: Movie Date

(Tuesday morning)

"Hey Ahsoka, wait up!" Anakin starts towards me. What does the hottie want now?

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if…a, you and I could…um see a movie tonight maybe? _The Godzillo Beast Strikes Back_ is playing?"

"Wait you want to take me? Why?"

"Ya know, Padme can get a little pushy sometimes. Yeah she's cute, but you seem really sweet and you're cute too."

"Oh."(blushes)

"So…you wanna?"

"Ah, yeah I do! Movie starts at 8?"

"See you then right?"

"Of course."

He really just said that to me? Hold the comlink! I'm going on a date with Anakin?! Eek! I have some good feelings about tonight! _I think that's what Headmaster Yoda means about 'Force Sensitive?'_

* * *

"Hey Ahsoka. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"I like your dress. It matches your eyes."

"Ah, thanks, Ani?"

"If you get scared you can hold my hand."

"I heard it was scary. And gets real dark."

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go in."

(The two walk into the theater together. As Anakin walks he sees Padme and Satine)

"Ah c'mon, let's hurry, we want to a get a good seat."

(They took their seats. The movie started)

_Ewwww!_

_Ha ha ha ha!_

_Awwww!_

_Ahhhhhh!_

_Someone yells "It's gonna devour us all!"_

_Ahhhhhh!_

(Ahsoka lays her head on Anakin's shoulder. He reaches for her hand. She sits up and looks at him. He leans toward her as she does. Their lips meet until-)

_Awwwww! *sniff sniff* _

"_The beast…is it…dead?"_

"_No. It's still out there."_

"_What will we do?"_

"_We must hide forever."_

"_Together?"_

"_Of course Bella."_

"_I love you Edward!" *smooch* _

_Awwwwww! _

_*claps*_

"I liked the movie."

"And I like you"

"You're so sweet."

"I'll drive you home."

"Sure thanks. I'm glad you invited me."

"I'm glad you came."

(Anakin leans over and hugs Ahsoka. She then shifts her head up. And they meet with a kiss.)

OMG! This was my fave chapter to write! I don't even like Anasoka but this was so cute!! And I hate the Twilight series so that's where Bella nd Edward come in!! Review!!


	9. Chapter 7: A Lie

Chapter 7: A Lie

"So wait, you kissed him?" Barriss asked me.

"Yep on the lips." I really thought I was dreaming last night.

"But how? He's with Padme!" Leia then yelled.

"Well I think he's breaking up with her today. He said on the drive home he wants to be serious with me and…"

"Wait…Ahsoka, you said he's gonna break up with her? Well I don't know what to say now." What is Riyo talking about? (Ahsoka looks over her shoulder and sees Anakin kissing Padme.)

"WHAT. IS. HE. DOING?" Why in the world would you make out with your ex-girlfriend in front of your girlfriend? It's not right! She is so going down! (Anakin let's go and continues to hug Padme. Barriss, Riyo, and Leia follow Ahsoka over to Anakin.)

"Excuse me to interrupt your little moment but what are you doing?"

"Um excuse me blood skin? Who do you think you're talking to? Surely not me? That's an incorrect tone to your voice. And BTW what are **you** doing?"

"Ani! What you said last night, what did that mean?"

"What are you talking about?" Oh like he doesn't know.

"The movies last night. You held my hand and…and we kissed?"

"What do mean?" Anakin scowled.

"Skywalker!" We all look over and the Fetts' are standing there.

"What do you want Boba?" Jango is standing against the lockers and as Anakin walks towards Boba, Jango trips him. Anakin then falls flat on his face and immediately gets up and chases after him, calling Obi-Wan. I for some reason grabbed Padme's arms and pinned her against the locker. She of course called for Anakin, who ignored her cry.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do to me. Surely not hit me." Padme teased. I tilted my head back laughing and she then wiggled her arm free and thrust her hand to my nose. I grabbed my hurt nose and she became free.

"Looks like our work her is done." Padme said and walked away. I ran after her and jumped onto her back pulling her down. Again she wiggled free of my grib and stomped her foot in my stomach. I swung my arm and managed to trip her. She yet again fell to the ground. Aayla then helped Padme up while Satine stand behind them in horror. I quickly grabbed Aayla's hand and released the grasp on Padme. I felt defeated. I then felt a blow to the stomach and I laid there in pain.


	10. Chapter 8: Down on the Job

Chapter 8: Down on the Job

**Note:** told in Anakin's view

"Obi-Wan behind you!" Obi-Wan managed to miss a blow to the head by Boba. Rex and Cody appeared in the hall entrance.

"Rex! Come help us!" Rex and Cody ran over and started to throw punches at Jango.

Boba had already got me in my foot but then I saw Rex was hurt and so was Cody. Obi-Wan was now defending himself from Jango's solid punches. I quickly turned back to miss a high kick above my face. I calmed myself and kicked Boba in the stomach making him fall back into Jango. They both hit their heads against the brick wall. I saw Obi-Wan lying on the floor holding his arm. Broken. All of a sudden I heard a faint voice.

"Anakin! Anakin! Oh my god." She came running towards me and I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She had tears running from her eyes. I wiped her eyes and kissed her.

"Ani. Are you alright?" she quietly asked me.

"I'm fine, you?"

"My head just hurts. I'll be fine though."

"Hey. Padme, I never said I was finished with you." Ahsoka's voice came out of nowhere. She stomped over holding an ice pack to her head. I pulled Padme behind me. Aayla went over and the other guys up.

"Padme, I didn't want to hurt you. Here." She started to hand Padme the ice pack.

"Eww no. You might have lice."

"Are we even though?"

"Ahsoka…we are far from it!" And Padme grabs Anakin's hand and drags him away leaving Ahsoka there.

* * *

You can just say!! What a terrible ending. I agree. I'm so confused right now. I sincerely don't know why they had all these fights. Stay tuned, I know it was quick but I will have another story planned and it will hopefully be up tomro!! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
